USO
by Reiyuzuki
Summary: Namaku Itachi Uchiha. Aku adalah seorang detektif. Kalian tak percaya aku detektif? Oke! Aku melakukan pekerjaan super bahaya ini karena terbelit hutang dengan seseorang pria bernama Shusui! Itachi, AU n OOC…Chapter 2 NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: namaku Itachi Uchiha. Aku adalah seorang detektif. Kalian tak percaya aku detektif?? Oke! Aku melakukan pekerjaan super bahaya ini karena terbelit hutang dengan seseorang pria bernama Shusui! Itachi, AU n OOC…

Disclaimer: Masihhhh.. Masashi Kishimoto!!!

Pairing?? Rating?? Gak penting deh! Ehheheheheee

USO

Chapter 1..

"Niichan!" sapa seorang anak kecil sambil memegang tangan seorang pemuda.

"Aku akan pulang.. Sasuke tunggu saja dirumah yah!!" jawabnya lalu menggendong adiknya.

"Niichan mau kemana??"

"Aku akan pergi, aku pergi untuk mengejar sesuatu. Kau harus tetep dirumah dengan Shusui-san! Kau harus berjanji, selama aku tidak di rumah kau harus rukun dengannya!" Ucapnya lalu menurunkan adikknya dan mengusap kepala Sasuke.

"Itachi niisan!!!" Pemuda yang d sebut namanya pun pergi.

"Jadi kawan??"

"Berat hati ku meninggalkan ini semua, meninggalkan Sasuke. "

"Neee Itachi-kun! Bukannya kita sudah berjanji ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu?? Klo kita berhasil menyelamatkannya kita akan kaya!! Apa kau lupa untuk siapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Untuk Sasuke." Jawabnya lirih.

"Ayo! Semangatlah! Lagian setelah misi ini selesai kita akan kaya!"

"Apa hanya ada uang dalam otakmu??" Tanyanya.

"Hidup kita sudah sulit… tanpa uang kita bisa mati perlahan-lahan! Pekerjaan ini sangat cocok!"

"Aku tak suka dengan pekerjaan ini! Setiap kita melakukan misi kita hampir terbunuh!"

"Tapi kau lihat kita kaya mendadak!"

"Dan memiliki musuh dimana-mana!."

"Ayolah Itachi!! Kita harus melakukan ini! Ayo kita selesaikan tugas ini dan kembali menikmatin hasil!" ujarnya lalu pergi.

....

Itachi POV

Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Itachi Uchiha. Aku adalah seorang detektif. Kalian tak percaya aku detektif?? Oke! Aku melakukan pekerjaan super bahaya ini karena terbelit hutang dengan seseorang pria bernama Shusui! Yah! Dia adalah kakak tiriku! Orang yang sekarang kutitipin adikku yang paling kusayangin, Sasuke. Aku bekerja demi dia hanya untuk membahagiakan Sasuke. Dia milikku yang paling aku berharga, untuk dia aku rela menerima pekerjaan aneh ini! Tanpa pengetahuan yang memadai aku merekrut anggota atau lebih kusebut dengan teman. Yah Sasori. Dia adalah teman ku dalam menjalankan pekerjaan ini. Orang yang selalu tersenyum dan menurutku dia sedikit gila, tetapi dia partner yang sangat kubutuhkan. Mungkin kalau tidak ada dia aku sudah mati. Dibalik tingkahnya yang gila dia memiliki otak yang cerdas, pemikiran dia selalu cermat.

Hari ini kami menerima misi dari seorang pria bernama Mr. Uzumaki yang berkata kehilangan putranya. Aku lebih mengganggapnya dia kehilangan seorang anak gadis, ketika kalian melihatnya kalian pasti tak percaya kalau dia laki-laki.

Kami pun menuju kesebuah kota yang terlihat ramai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Sasori masih sibuk dengan roti isi yang ia beli. Aku pun membuka peta untuk mencari jalan yang ditinggalkan oleh si penjahat. Matahari di pun sudah tinggi, sudah siang. Tapi kami tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai, karena kami takut kalau kami telat menyelamatkannya.

"Itachi!" Sasori membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak makan? Nanti kau sakit loh!" seperti biasa dia sangat perhatian padaku, "Ini, aku gak mau partner ku sakit gara-gara telat makan! Pekerjaan kita sangat berat! Begitu juga dengan tenaga yang akan kita keluarkan nanti!" Sasori benar, jika aku sakit aku akan menyusahkan dia, ku ambilan sepotong roti yang ia sodorkan untukku.

"Kota ini aneh! Walaupun ramai tapi tetap terlihat aneh.. banyak bangunan kuno membuat suasana semakin mencekaaaammmm… hehehehehe.." Tawanya.

"Tidak lucu! Aku suka kok dengan kota yang bernilai seni ini!"

"Tapi Itachi-kunnn.. tahukah engkau kalau disetiap bangunan kuno ada penunggunya!"

"Kamu masih percaya dengan ucapan si Shishui gila??"

"Kali aja ada!"

"Trus kamu ingin kenalan dengan hantunya?"

"Ya gak lah! Ehhh.. aku liat dunk poto gadis itu." Aku pun menyerahkan selembar poto ke pria berambut warna merah itu.

"Cantiknya!!! Dia benar-benar gadis yang cantik!" Mata Sasori pun berbinar-binar.

"Dia cowok!" pria yang disampingku pun membeku. "Ayahnya yang bilang sendiri, dia cowok yang berwajah cantik."

"ITACHIIIIII!!!!! Huwwaaaaaaaaaaaa……" Jeritnya ketika selesai mencerna ucapanku.

"Biasa aja kenapa!" aku pun menutup kedua telingaku.

"Aku tak percaya dia cowok! Cantik gini!" Ujarnya masih membela makluk yang terus ia pandang.

"Tapi bagiku tidak penting! Mau cowok atau cewek! Yang penting aku ingin cepat pulang~~~" tanpa terasa perjalanan kami pun menuju kesebuah rumah tempat terakhir klien kami menghilang.

"Disini yah?" Tiba-tiba wajah Sasori pun menjadi serius.

"Iya." Aku pun menelan ludahku. "Ayo masuk!"

"Tok.. Tok.."

"Aku merasa sedikit ketakutan." Ujar pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Iya.." Ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah. Lalu ia pun membukakan pintu dan terlihatlah seorang pria paruh baya.

"Ada apa?" Ujarnya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kyo." Ucapku berbohong.

"Dan aku Yuu." Sasori pun menunjukkan kartu identitasnya kepada pria itu.

"Kalian detektif?" tanyanya.

"Iya." Dengan terburu-buru pria itu menutup pintu tetapi di cegat oleh Sasori.

"Maaf, kami kesini ingin mencari seseorang." Pemuda itu menunjukkan secarik poto kepada pria itu, "Kapan terakhir kali anda bertemu dengannya?!"

"Maaf.. saya tak tau.. Blam.." Pria itu berhasil menutup pintu itu.

"Ternyata ada apa-apa!" Ujarku lalu mengeluarkan 2 pasang sarung tangan, 2 kaca pembesar dan 2 senter dari dalam tasku dan meberikan kepada Sasori.

"Udah mau dimulai?" Tanyanya.

"Yaiyalah! Kita kan udah nunjukin identitas kita! Mau gak mau kita harus ngelanjutinnya!"

"Tapi aku percaya dia cewek!" Ujarnya masih percaya klo target kita ini cewek.

"Terserahlah." Aku pun keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu dan menuju kearah belakang. Dengan terburu – buru aku berlari agar tidak dicurigai.

"Ngapain kau lar-"

"Iteeeee.." Teriaknya.

"Sasori!" Aku pun membalikkan badan dan melihat dia di trabrak seseorang.

"Kau tak apa-apa??" Tanyaku.

"Sakitttt.." Ujar makluk yang nabbrak Sasori sambil memegang tangannya yang berdarah.

"Iya.. Cuma kaget." Jawabnya, "Kau siapa???" Tanyanya sambil melototin pemuda yang di menabraknya.

"Maaff.. namaku Sai." Ucapnya, "Aku kemari karena sedang mencari sahabatku, Naruto!"

"Naruto??"

"Kau mengenalnya??" Tanyanya.

"Tidak.. tapi aku juga sedang mencarinya."

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Naruto?? Kamu pacarnya??" tembak Sasori.

"Bukan! Aku sahabatnya! Aku mencarinya. Kata orang tuanyanya ia pergi dari rumah dan terakhir aku melihatnya yah dirumah ini. Aku udah menanyainya ke tuan Jiraiya, tetapi dia selalu bilang Naruto sudah pulang.

"Siapa Jiraiya??"

"Orang yang punya rumah ini!"

"Lebih spesifik??" Ujar Sasori sambil membuka buku catatannya.

"Dia paman Naruto.

"Owh.. Paman!" Aku dan Sasori pun mengangguk.

"Dan kalian siapa?"

"Kami adalah teman lama Naruto yang sedang mencarinya, dia-"

"Berhutang padaku!!" ujar Sasori mantap.

"Naruto berhutang??" Sai pun kaget.

"Iya.. dia berhutang kepada kami.."

"Dia berhutang 1 juta yen kepadaku!!" Aku pun kaget dengan ucapan Sasori begitu pun dengan Sai.

"Apa??? 1 juta yen????" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya, dan dia berkata kalau aku meninginkan uang itu aku harus mencarinya, dan sekarang aku sangat membutuhkannya!"

"Eh iya.. segitu, makanya kami mencari dia." Hebat!!! Sasori emang pembohong ulung!

"Kalau begitu aku tak bisa ngomong banyak lagi."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau pernah masuk ke rumah itu?"

"Pernah sekali! Waktu itu aku dan teman ku, Konohamaru masuk kedalam rumah itu, tapi.. Dia pun menghilang sejam setelah kami berpisah dan kami tak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Berpisah yah?!" Ujarku.

"Berarti kau kemari untuk mencari 2 orang yah??"

"Iya! Pokoknya aku harus membawa Naruto dan Konohamaru pulang!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" Tawarku.

"Apa???" Sasori pun kaget mendengarnya. "Tapi Itachi???" Aku pun menggoyangkan jari telunjukku kepadanya.

"Aku mau! Tapi asalkan kalian tak merepotkan aku!" Ucapnya.

"Gampang!"

"Yaudah ayo kita ke restoran!"

"Ayo!"

"Tunggu! Ngapain kita ke restoran??"

"Isi perut, istirahat dan susun rencana!" jawabku.

...

Setelah makan, istirahat 3 orang cowok itu pun sudah mempunyai gambaran tentang rumah itu, Sai menceritakannya dengan detil. Sasori pun pergi membeli perlengkapan yang akan berguna bagi pencarian mereka.

"Kita akan mulai malam ini jam 8!" Ujar pemuda sambil merokok.

"Kenapa jam 8?" Ujar Sai.

"Karena pada jam segitu lingkungan perumahan sudah mulai sepi sehingga memudahkan kita untuk menyelinap.

"Kau seperti detektif!" Ujarnya.

"Mungkin juga!"

"Itachi! Aku dapat apa yang kita butuhkan! Dan ini! Bahkan aku dapat menemukan permen langka fave ku di kota ini!" Sasori pun tersenyum.

"Bagus deh! Sasori jam 8 kita mulai bergerak!"

"Oke boss!" Sasori pun ikutan menyalakan rokoknya.

....

Akhirnya jam 8 pun sudah tiba, ketiga pemuda itu pun berjalan ketempat yang sudah di kasih tau Sai. Mereka berjalan hati – hati. Benar saja sebelum mereka menuju pintu yang Sai tuju, timbul keributan didalam rumah bergaya eropa itu.

"Jalan aja terus." Sasori memberi aba-aba.

"Ini pintunya?" Ujar Itachi begitu melihat pintu berukuran 1x2m itu.

"Iya, dan didalamnya sangat gelap! Hampir tak ada cahaya!"

"Ayo!" Sasori pun masuk duluan dan "Waaaaaaa…….."

"Sasori!!!!" Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata di balik pintu itu ada lubang yang tak terlihat, dan Sasori pun terperosot kedalamnya.

"Sasssss!!" Ulang Itachi.

"Aku tak apa-apa! Kalian juga ikutan jatuh dunk! Masa aku aja!" rengeknya. Tanpa menunggu waktu Itachi pun mendorong Sai ke lubang itu baru dirinya.

"brukk" ke dua makhluk itu jatuh bersamaan. Sasori pun sudah menyalakan senternya dan terlihatlah ada 3 lorong di hadapan mereka.

"Pilih yang mana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Pilih yang tengah."

"Plih yang pinggir aja!" Ujar Sai.

"Aku mah maunya pilih yang ini!" Jawab Sasori sambil menunjukkan pintu yang ia maksud.

"Apakah ini aman??" tanya Sai.

"Mana kutahu!" jawab kedua makluk itu bersamaan.

"Kalian pasti bercanda kan??"

"Tidak kok! mungkin aja di seberang lorong sana ada algojo atau buaya atau ruang perangkap lagi.

"Be a man! Kau ingin menyelamatkan sahabatmu kan??" Tanya Itachi.

"I.. iya.. tapi aku tak tau seburuk ini."

"Sudahlah.. ayo jalan!" Sasori pun menarik tangan Itachi dan Sai menuju lorong yang Itachi maksud.

"Nyalakan senternya!" Pinta Sai.

"Iya!"

"Aneh yah.. padahal in idi halaman rumah loh! Tapi ada lorong kayak gini!" Ujar Itachi.

"Gak aneh klo pemiliknya suka bangunan aneh." Jawab Sasori.

Sasori pun melihat sekeliling lorong dan tibalah mereka di ujung lorong, "Buntu! Padahal aku yakin disinilah aku kehilangan Konohamaru.." Ujarnya.

"Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Iya! Tapi tidak lewat jalan tadi," Sai pun melirik dan melihat sebuah jalan di samping mereka berpijak. "Aku lewat sini.

"Benarkah disini terakhir kau bertemu Konohamaru?"

"Iya!"

"Bagaimana caranya kau keluar dari lorong ini?"

"Aku pingsan dan begitu sadar aku sudah di rumah sakit.

"Benarkah?" ejek Itachi tak percaya.

"Iya! Aku gak bohong!"

"Ita-kunnnn! Ada yang aneh di dinding ini!" Sasori menunjuk sesuatu.

"Lubang kunci?" ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kawat dan memasukkanannya ke dalam lubang itu.

"krek.." secara alami dinding itu pun terbuka, dinding itu ternyata sebuah pintu.

"Ternyata pintu!" ujar Sai.

"Masuk!" Belum saja Itachi masuk seseorang menyerangnya.

"Breeettt…" Bahunya pun terkena.

"Kyo!!" Dengan cepat Sasori menarik tangan sahabatnya beserta Sai yang sangat kaget, ia pun menendang orang yang melukai partnernya itu dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Sial." Makinya sambil memegang bahunya yang berdarah.

"Kau tak apa-apa??"

"Sedikit sakit." Dengan lihai dia mengambil perban dan melilitkan di lukanya.

"Awas.. nanti bau dari darah mu tercium oleh makluk yang tinggal ditempat ini loh!" Sai pun ketakutan.

"Makluk?? Mereka duluan yang akan aku habisi!" ujar Itachi.

"Sekarang kita harus kemana?" tanya Sasori.

"Kita hanya menunggu nasib."

"Dasar pecundang!" ngapain lo kemari! Kalau tau lo cuma jadi beban kita!" Itachi pun menarik kaos yang Sai kenakan dengan tanganya yang terluka.

"Itachi tahan!" Sasori pun berusaha meredakan amarah diantara mereka.

"Mana bisa sabar! Mungkin aja nanti dia akan terbunuh!" Itachi pun melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kita harus kompak!" Ujar Sasori berusaha menyatukan mereka.

"Tanya aja ma dia! Bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini!"

"Nee.. Sai-san! Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?" Tanya Sasori seramah mungkin.

"Mana kutahu! Kan aku pernah bilang aku sadar udah sampai rumah sakit.

"Alasan tak logis! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa kerumah sakit sedangkan temanmu aja ditangkap mereka! Bukannya seharusnya kau ikut tertangkap juga!" Itachi pun mengusap bahunya yang terasa sakit.

"Itu… itu dia! Kau pintar Itachi!" Sasori pun menepuk kepala sahabatnya.

"Apa sih?!"

"Ada apa Sasori-san??" Tanya Sai.

"Aku yakin, di lorong atau rumah ini ada oorang baik! Tidak mungkin kan semua jahat! Aku yakin!" Ujarnya dan tersenyum.

End Chapter 1!

Balikkkk lageeeeee!!! Fic misteriiiiiii!!!! Yohohohoho!!!! *ketawa ala brook*

Setelah hiatus kurang lebih 3bulan n kembali dengan fic yang bikin puyeng, saya ingin meramaikan dunia per-fanfiction Naruto Indonesia! Seperti biasa ini fic ini hasil dari bikinan fic yang lain *d kroyok massa* yep!! Tunggu apa lagi ayo klik tombol ijo n tinggalin komen kalian!!! SANKYUUUU


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Namaku Itachi Uchiha. Aku adalah seorang detektif. Kalian tak percaya aku detektif?? Oke! Aku melakukan pekerjaan super bahaya ini karena terbelit hutang dengan seseorang pria bernama Shusui! Itachi, AU n OOC… Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masihhhh.. Masashi Kishimoto!!!

* * *

USO

Chapter 2

* * *

"Terus?? Bagaimana kelanjutan ini?"

"Sebentar!" Ucap Sasori sambil memijit tangan Itachi yang pegal.

"Kenapa kalian malah pijit-pijitan??" Sai pun kesal.

"Biar otot gak kaku, ayo pindah Sasori, sekarang ke punggung ku!" Itachi menunjuk bagian tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Oke!"

"Aku heran dengan kalian berdua! Tak ada rasa khawatir apa?!"

"Kalau kita terus merasa khawatir maka pekerjaan ini akan terasa berat!"

"Bagaimana kita keluar dari sini??" Tanya Sai.

"Hm.."

"…"

"Aha!" Itachi menjentikkan jarinya. "Sasori! Sini kau!" pemuda itu pun membisikkan sesuatu.

"Eh??? Tapi.." Wajah Sasori tersirat heran.

"Udah! Daripada dia terus bawel! Mendingan kita suruh!"

"Terserah mu lah! Yang penting gak gue!"

"Sai sini lo!!"

"Apa?" ucapnya cuek.

"Lo sekarang keluar dan pastikan tak ada orang yang mengikuti kita lagi!"

"Kalian mau aku jadi percobaan??" Sai menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mau!! Kenapa gak si Sasori??" tunjuknya ke pemuda yang sedang kipas-kipas.

"Bahu ku terluka! Dan aku butuh orang untuk memapahku! Jadi kau orang yang sangat cocok!" Shinji menempelkan telunjuknya ke jidat Sai.

"Aku tak mau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau berarti kau akan kami tinggal!"

"Aku juga tak mau ditinggal!!"

"Berarti kau setuju!" Itachi mengeluarkan senyuman setannya.

"Kalian curang!"

"Begitu kau keluar, kami langsung lari dan ini untukmu!" Pria berwajah tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah senter mini dengan cahaya berwarna hijau."Pakai itu agar kami bisa mencarimu.

"Lets go!" Ujar sang asisten sambil membantu tuannya memakaikan jaketnya.

"I.. iya deh.." Ujar Sai takut-takut.

Akhirnya Sai pun keluar dari kamar itu dan mengecek keadaan sekitar, di rasa aman dia memberi aba-aba ke 2 orang yang baru ia kenal, dengan cepat Itachi dan Sasori bergerak dan mengikuti Sai. Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat asal ketika mereka terperosot.

"Kita tiba di tempat ini lagi. Sekarang ayo pilih lorong yang mana?"

"Yang pinggir!" Ujar Sasori.

"Baiklah!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun memilih lorong itu, dibandingkan dengan lorong pertama, lorong kedua ini lebih pengap, berbau amis, dan dindingnya basah.

"Mengerikan.." ujar pamuda berambut merah itu horror.

"Kayaknya lorong ini pernah dialiri air bah deh!"

"Amis sekali baunya." Ujar Sai sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasori perhatian.

"Kret."

"Siapa tuh??" Ujar Itachi siaga. Sai pun berlindung di belakang pria itu.

"Kayaknya ada yang mengikuti kita deh." Jawab Sasori.

"Kayaknya ada yang tak suka kita deh." Ujar Sai.

"Tunjukan dirimu!"

"Wah.. kalian cepet tanggap yah!" Sosok itu pun keluar, seorang pria bertubuh tegap, masker, dan membawa sebilah pisau..

"Mau apa kau??" Ujar Sasori maju tapi dilarang Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabisi kalian! Kulihat bahu temanmu sudah terluka. Lebih bagus lagi klo lebih banyak luka.." Pria itu pun mengacungkan sebilah pisau itu.

"Apa mau mu?"

"Aku hanya di suruh tuan ku untuk menghabisi kalian!"

"Tuan Jiraiya??" Ujar Sai.

"Ternyata kau disini Sai?? Kemana saja kau selama ini??" Sasori dan itachi kaget mendengarnya dan mereka sedikit menjauh.

"A.. aku tak kenal kau!!" Ujar Sai.

"Kenapa?? Kau lupa dengan orang yang membesarkan dirimu?? Tuan Jiraiya sudah membesarkan mu! Kenapa tidak kau tunjukan siapa dirimu?? Lakukan Sai!!! Bunuh mereka!!!! Atau kau yang akan kubunuh!!" Tiba-tiba tubuh Sai pun berguncang, keringatnya mengalir deras, kata-kata itu terasa terngiang ditelinganya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun menyerang Itachi yang terluka.

"Dukk.." pria yang diserang pun jatuh.

"Kyo!!" Ujar Sasori panik, partnernya segera berdiri.

"Bagus Sai! Bagus sekali! Tunjukan emosi mu!! Jangan segan-segan! Habisi mereka!" Sai pun bergerak cepat dan memukul Sasori dengan satu tangan, dan membuat pemuda itu terpental.

"Itai.." Ringisnya dengan segera ia mencoba berdiri, tetapi telat pemuda berkulit putih itu pun langsung memukul bagian perutnya.

"Sasori!!!" Teriak Itachi kalap.

"Dan ini untukmu!!!" Sai pun menendang perut Itachi, membuat pria itu pun terjatuh.

"Huekk.."

"Kyo!!" Sasori pun meringis kesakitan.

"Kret.." Sai mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menunjukkanya di hidung Itachi.

"Maafkan aku… Seharusnya kalian tak percaya orang lain, tetapi ternyata kalian mudah terpedaya." Dengan sigap dia pun memukul tengkuk leher korbannya sehingga ia pingsan.

"Kyooo!!!! Brengsek!!!" makinya.

"Dan ini untukmu!!" Pemuda paruh baya itu pun mencoba memukul partner Itachi, tetapi Sasori berhasil menghindar dan mencoba menarik lengan sahabatnya, "Grep." Ia berhasil menggapainya dan mencoba melarikan diri, tetapi terlambat, Sai keburu melemparkan pisau dan menancap di kakinya.

"Omaeeee.." Maki Sasori begitu ia jatuh begitu juga dengan partnernya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku!" Sai pun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Sasori yang jatuh. Dia memegang kedua tangannya.

"Apa mau mu??" lepaskan Kyoo!!!" Dia melihat partnernya yang sudah ditawan.

"Kami akan lepaskan dia tetapi kau harus mengikuti apa kataku!" Ujar Sai.

"Apa??"

"Jangan teruskan pencarian ini! Kalau kau sayang nyawamu lebih baik hentikan! Atau partnermu akan mati."

"Hentikan?? Kami sudah banyak terlibat! Mana mungkin kami hentikan!" Ujar Sasori.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau mati!" Sai pun mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menusukkanya ke jantung calon korbannya.

* * *

"Sai."

"Naruto??"

"Sai aku bosan dengan semua ini.."

"…"

"Aku bosan kalau hanya menjalani kehidupan ini seperti biasa."

"…"

"Aku ingin hidup bebas!! Ayo kita pindah! Kebetulan aku punya paman di kota lain! Rumahnya besar! Pasti tidak ada yang bisa membuat kita bosann!"

"Apa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan orang tuamu?"

"Iya.. aku bosan! Mereka selalu tidak bisa menerima keaadaanku! Mereka selalu mengaggapku cacat! Aku emang terlahir seperti ini! Serba salah yah! Orang menganggapku cewek! Tapi aku cowok! Ayah selalu membuatku menjadi orang lain. Dia selalu merubah keaadaan ku! Dia menjadikan aku cewek! Bahkan sempat dikenalin dengan rekan bisnisnya! Aku bukan homo! Aku laki-laki sejati! Kenapa mereka gak bisa menerima semua ini??"

"…"

"Sai! Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Naruto.. ayo kita pindah!"

"Iya!"

* * *

Someone pov..

"Sakit…"

"Kau sudah bangun??" Ujar seseorang membangunkan aku. Aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah! Sehingga kau tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari. Tetapi untungnya keadaanmu sudah mulai membaik, kau masih mujur dibandingkan dengan rekanmu."

"Rekan?? Dimana aku??"

"Di rumah sakit." Ucap orang itu dan membuatku bangkit.

"RUMAH SAKITTTT?????" teriakku.

"Iya.. dan jangan banyak bergerak! Nanti luka di perutmu bisa terbuka.

"Kenapa aku disini??"

"Seseorang mengantarmu dan temanmu kemari."

"Dare???"

"Namanya Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"NARUTOOOOOO?????????????????????????" Teriakku lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

"Tenanglah… ini rumah sakit." Ujar suster itu kubenar-benar kaget! Target yang kami cari malah menyelamatkan kami.

"Itu dia orangnya." Suster itu menunjuk keseseorang pemuda yang berjalan kearahku.

"Nama ku Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu." Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Sasori." Balasku. Hening.. aku tak bisa berkata banyak, terlalu shock ketika target yang kita cari sekarang ada di depan mata kita.

"Kenapa diam??" Ujarnya sambil mengusap bahu sahabatku.

"Cuma kaget."

"Pasti! Padahal aku kan target yang kalian cari!" Ujarnya.

"Kok! kamu tau??"

"Tau lah! Konohamaru memberi tahu ku!"

"Konohamaru??" Sai??? Grrrrrr…" Ucapku kesal.

"Iya.. Konohamaru adalah adikku, sedangkan Sai adalah sahabatku."

"Apa hubungan mu dengan ini?? Kau hampir membuat partnerku terbunuh!" Ujarku marah.

"Maaf.. tiba-tiba saja Sai menjadi mesin pembunuh yang siap menyakiti siapa pun, dia dilatih untuk menjaga ku.. aku adalah anak dari keluarga Uzumaki yang sedang bosan menghadapi kehidupan yang justru terlibat masalah dalam keluarga pamanku." Dia pun mulai bercerita.

"Apa maksudmu??"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan pamanku yang bernama Jiraiya tetapi justru jadi boomerang baginya. Pria bernama Kakashi adalah ayah Sai yang ingin menjatuhkan pamanku. Aku di culik olehnya dan membuat cerita seakan-akan aku di culik pamanku sendiri"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi singkat cerita, Pamanku adalah pewaris rumah tempat dimana kalian nyaris tewas. Karena dirumah itu konon ada benda yang tak ternilai harganya, ayah Sai ingin menguasainya! Makanya Sai pun dilatih layaknya prajurit. Ia mendekatiku agar bisa menguasai harta itu, aku juga baru tau.. tapi bagiku harta tidaklah penting dibandingkan dengan Konohamaru dan Sai."

"Terus??"

"Hah??"

"Iya.. apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya?? Kau sudah menampakkan diri?? Berarti masalah selesai bukan?? Tinggal ku bawa kau ke ayahmu dan masalah kami selesai kan??"

"Tidak!" Aku pun heran."Aku menyewa mu sekarang!"

"Apa??"

"Aku menyewa mu untuk mencari harta itu dan menyelamatkan adikku yang mereka sekap! Maksudku Paman Kakashi sekap!"

"Apa?????" Naruto pun tersenyum.

* * *

End Chapter 2

Wuiiihhh.. jadi gimana gitu ceritanya!! Herannnnn.,…. Kenapa fic kayak gini bisa kubuat!!! Oh ya… reviewwwww!!!! Jangan lupa!!! Gak review gak kulanjutin!! *ngancem* heheheehehehe

Balas review dulu:

Uchiha Nirmala-chan:

Sakura?? kayaknya dia gak tampil di fic kali ini.. maaf.. udah bener lum d chapter ini?

Hatake Nekoshi:

yang jadi cewek cuma 1 sampai ending.. baca terus yah! jangan lupa review.. heheehehee..

Miamau Kakashi:

saya gak bisa bikin yaoi.. semoga chapter ini berkesan..


End file.
